Delito faltante
by Angeal23
Summary: Alfred era el más diabólico delincuente y pandillero estudiantil que se conociera, ahora cuidaba a un niño dulce y tierno de diez años, ese día ya no podría controlarse más, no podría. 2P!USAxShota-2P!UK.


Debo admitir que no me gusta manejar mucho a esta versión de 2P!Alfred, ya que su locura no está oculta, es más explosiva… y su sadismo es notorio, pero lo usaré para demostrar algo. Este fic es la continuación de otro ya puesto en Fanfiction, si no saben a lo que me refiero ir al perfil de mi socia Fredo Godofredo, llevan el mismo nombre.

Pareja: 2P!AlfredxShota-2P!Arthur (AmericaxEngland)

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**DELITO FALTANTE.**

_**Era lo único que tenía que hacer, se volvió una ambición, un murmullo recurrente en mi cabeza, nadie podía pararlo, a nadie le interesaba, yo estaba solo en el mundo, por lo tanto, no tenía que hacer algo para agradar al resto ni tampoco disgustarlo, hacía todo esto porque se me daba la puta gana. Que me gustara, me pusiera y me tentara ese muchacho de irresistibles ojos celestes también era cosa mía, hacer lo que haría con él era mi decisión, esta es la única forma en la que me siento libre.**_

-¡Juguemos hermanito, juguemos!-el pequeño muchacho de diez años se enrolla en mi cuerpo con inocencia, está sobre mis piernas, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llevo esta asquerosa rutina.

El muchacho es lindo, carismático, algo irritable, tímido, lo que más me llama la atención es lo que hace con su rostro, incluso cuando lo regaño severamente me sonríe, me sonríe y dice que no volverá a pasar, se sujeta de mi ropa temblando un poco mientras llora pidiendo perdón y cada día antes de irme se queda observando la ventana para ver si me he ido. Me encanta, ese niño me encanta, sus frágiles labios, la fuerza de la que carece, también la nula maldad. Siempre dejándose ser.

No sabe ninguna grosería, ninguna, he mencionado algunas palabras enfermas cuando me abrazaba o me daba un beso en la mejilla, él se reía cálidamente y me sujetaba el cuello con sus brazos, me llevaba a su colorida habitación donde esos mismos tonos que siempre me producían arcadas...en su virginal cuerpo parecían toda una tentación, cuando tuve que bañarlo yo… sólo dos semanas, ese es mi limite, catorce días exactos.

-¡Va-Vamos Alfi, n-no te enojes… te juro que será el último!-

Y no sé detenerme, se acurruca en mí, me hace botar un suspiro amargo, tentado, los dedos siempre impulsivos van hasta él, lo acaricio un poco, sonríe, está sonriendo, quiere que lo haga, quiere que lo viole, él es la primera persona que me mira así, tan puro, tan adorable e intocable, quizás por eso quiero destruirlo, quiero que sea como yo, quiero quizás… que esté conmigo.

-Jugaremos Arthur… pero promételo, no serás un puto llorón…-

-Yo no lo soy…-se defiende agachando su cabeza, me da un escalofrío placentero cuando arrima su culo a mi entrepierna, otro remezón más y querré penetrarlo. -Si juegas conmigo seré feliz Alfi… tú nunca quieres jugar…-

-No creas que es así, desde el primer día quise jugar… pero eres demasiado llorón, débil, si gritas te golpearé ¿bien?- el niño tiritó, recuerdo que no paraba de quejarse la primera vez que lo estrellé contra la pared, se entumió, pero nuevamente surcó una risa pequeña en su angelical rostro, estaba decidido, me asintió.

_**Sólo él lo es, lo suficientemente bueno para completar mi lista, la pieza es silenciosa, da murmullos claritos con su voz de terciopelo, siento que perderé el control, de todas maneras me he resistido a no tratarlo como el animal que soy, dejando en modo pasivo mi hostilidad, si él es bueno, puedo intentar no violarlo con tanta rudeza, pero, si hago eso, no estaría cometiendo un crimen, expando mi sonrisa, cierro la puerta de la habitación, ya se ha escogido la escena del delito.**_

-Al-Alfi, es necesario… ¿esto? es que es… ve-vergonzoso…-su voz saliendo a suspiros, delicioso.

-Te dije que si llorabas o te quejabas…-

-M-Me golpearías, lo sé… p-pero… esto es raro…-

-Abre más las piernas, Arthur…-

-Y-Yo n-o…-se rehusaba, desnudo, me dolía allí abajo, pequeño bastardo, no estaba para sus putas inseguridades, no podía más con ellas. Me deslicé fuertemente hacia sus piernas.

Le jalé el cabello bruscamente para que no rechinara aunque su llanto me pusiera duro, soltó un jadeo confundido y un intento de grito que se tapó con sus propias manos, obediente, sumiso. Me deleité viéndolo retorcerse cuando llegué allí, a la punta de su pequeña extremidad que se levantaba indefensa entre mis dedos, la apreté con los pulgares, viendo como su cadera se levantaba, estaba llorando un poco, sonrío histérico, quiero más, sus mejillas están rojas mientras ahoga sus gemidos con sus pequeñas manitas, no sabe lo que le hago ni tiene que saberlo, lo acaricio con más fuerza.

-Es r-raro... ahh Al-Alfred no ah-í... duele...-

-Mientes, si mientes lo haré más fuerte, a ti te gusta, te gusta tanto, bitch... -apreté nuevamente sus cabellos, metí mi húmeda lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Sabe dulce, azúcar, cupcake. Sabe a Arthur, sabe a obsesión e instinto, sabe como a una presa, a inocencia pura.

Los hombros removiéndose, llora más, no le gusta el juego pero le obligaré a que lo haga, le muerdo los pezones, empieza a tener espasmos brutales entre llantos, ya no me pide que pare, trata de seguir lo que hago, trata de entender el juego a pesar de que no entienda los calores que lo electrizan, me hundo en sus nalgas, pequeñas y frágiles, acaricio con las yemas el marfil que es su piel, trata de ser valiente, pero no deja de sollozar mientras me abraza.

-Al-Alfred...-me rogaba en la oreja. -W-why?-las palabras retumban en mi mente cuando meto el primer dedo en su ano recargando su cabeza hacia la cama, está en cuatro.

Babea, deja un rastro en mi mano izquierda con su saliva, tiembla de miedo, gime, lo estoy violando, lo estoy haciendo y de cierta manera... no se siente bien, y de otra manera, se siente increíble.

_**Porque lo quiero romper, pero algo me impide destruirlo del todo, algo me hace no violarlo como quisiera, me frena, él es un freno, de cierta manera es peligroso, me retiene a no hacerlo, me manipula con su fragilidad, caigo, me destruye, violo a un niño, delgado y blanco, de ojos llorosos, hermosa y morbosa joya. Me gusta, pero no me gusta violarlo, me gusta... ¿Él?**_

-No... yo sólo quiero... lo hago porque...-le miro, no hago ni tengo respuesta a mis actos. Me enfada, mi mirada se hace furiosa, lo preparo sólo con dos dedos, le devoro la boca y lo miro a los ojos. -Porque eres mío... siempre te haré esto, nuestro juego personal, siempre lo disfrutarás...-

-Nuestro j-juego...-repite entre lágrimas mientras acomodo la punta de mi erección en su blanco y virginal trasero.

-Te quiero Arthur, no te preocupes... esto es amor.-

-¿Amor?...ahhhh ¡no!-las palabras que se me escapan me hacen sentir estúpido. Sólo quiero violarlo, así, deslizar mi verga allí adentro.

Complacerme con su cuerpo, no es posible que lo quiera, yo no amo, yo no quiero a nadie... porque nadie se molestará en quererme.

Lo meto profundo separando sus muslos, se contrae en delirantes espasmos, me mira confuso, en gritos, ha sido un puto llorón. Se lo hago repetir una y otra vez en la noche, que no debe llorar, no quiero ser descubierto. Lo acomodo, su agujero me apresa, me la aprieta tanto que me hace arquearme, el cuerpo del inglés tiembla.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, lágrimas... piel sudando, mi semen escurriendo en su trasero. Se lo hice dos veces, a la segunda, el chico no lloraba tanto... incluso buscó mi boca en una que otra ocación, me dijo que me amaba.

La regularidad no era tanta como la desearía, Arthur no cambió, se veía más alegre. La vida de Arthur y la mía eran dicotomías insolubles, éramos totalmente opuestos. Pero no descubrí ni cuando ni cómo empezó a unirnos un sentimiento en común, uno extraño para él, pero conocido para mí. Fue cuando ya tenía trece años que conocí su obsesión.

-¿Qué has hecho Arthur? ¿qué demonios has hecho puto crío?-

El niño me sonrió colgándose en mi cuello, manteniendo una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos de manera escalofriante.

-Ella no debía mirarte así Alfi, tú no la amas, tú no quieres meterla dentro de ella...sólo puede entrar dentro de mí, lo sabes...-

Me sonríe nuevamente, lo tomó entre los brazos, lo apreso en la pared con fuerza, hasta lastimarlo, el sigue sonriendo. Cuando tenemos sexo es lo mismo, ese niño no deja de sonreír en jadeos y suspiros.

-Arthur... era tu madre...-

-Pero estaba llorando Alfi, tú dijiste que alguien que te ame no debe hacerlo ¿No? ¡Además tú sólo me amas a mí! ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Te quiero tanto hermanito, yo seré feliz por ti! ¡Por nuestro amor, el amor es violento, es insaciable, pero mientras sigas teniéndolo!-se detiene, dándome una cálida sonrisa más. -Todo estará bien...-

-Arthur... tú estás...-demente, esa era la palabra.

-Tú me enseñaste el amor Alfi, por eso... te amaré por siempre...-

_**Yo lo había vuelto loco, lo desquicié, día a día repitiéndolo, él aprendió que el amor es violento, que el amor es doloroso, que el amor no debe saber de tristezas ni llantos, por eso él ya no llora. Se cree el único para mí. Se ha vuelto loco, le ha enterrado un tenedor y un cuchillo a su madre al escucharla llorar al mencionarme. Su lógica es simple: si no tiene ojos ella no llorará. He creado un monstruo.**_

_**Algo distinto a mí, pero que puedo amar. Un delito por el que sí he de pagar.**_

* * *

Arthur se volvió loco y ahora es obsesivo, pero de una manera más preocupante. Aquí explico mediante esta relación cómo ese niño se volvió en el 2P!Arthur que muchas conocen.

Arthur no debe saber de tristezas en el amor, sabe de obsesiones, sabe de violencia, cualquier cosa para que Alfred sólo tenga ojos para él. El americano se condonó a lidiar con un amor enfermizo.

Este fic contiene Lemon suave, estoy planeando otro no shota con Lemon fuerte ¿Qué opinan?

¿Reviews, críticas, tomatitos?


End file.
